Running through the sunset
by Yummykingdom
Summary: Lucy looked up to the sky only to see that it turned from blue to dark orange. She decided to go watch the sunset from the beach. As she sat there a man got her attention... Who was he? LaLu & NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Alright! This is my second time I upload the story. It just cannot upload right. There are always some words missing or mixed. I so pissed off right now... Hope you understand. Sorry for any mistakes. Please don't forget to review. ENJOY :D

**I Do not Own Fairy Tail. ** (sadly)

It was a beautiful evening. A dark orange sun lighting the city of Mangolia, giving it a breath taking purple-orange . The only word which could describe the atmosphere. A dull sun colouring the sky like you're living in a fairy tale. Simultaneously the clouds were taking different shapes and form, playing a non-stop game with each other, Lucy once stepped outside of her house knew exactly where she must headed. The beach,the sea.. bringing her eyes on the road and smelled the mixed scent of roses and grass.

Indeed, she was brought her here couple of times before to watch the stars at was utterly amazed that time of the pitch darksky and the so shing silver spots spreaded all over it giving her a delusionthat sea was and infinitive thin dark silver fabric made of silk waving slowy as the wind crossed it.

But even though she adored coming here at night,she couldn't explain fell in love with the view she faced right now. The sun,ready to hide inside the sea had a so orange colour, much more its rays were slight touching the sky and its fluffy clouds. The scenery took her breath away. The blue infinitive above hai hair now had a pink colour, that remind her the pinky haired friend of hers .And the sea... The sea turned into a dark purple and was so peaceful taht the only sound the younf girl was hearing was the one which the small waves're making as they crushed onto the rocks.

Capturing the moment, she sat under a tree a few meters away from the purple liquid which spread in front of her. She inhaled again, but now the last smell was replaced by the salty smell of the sea and the trees. She exhaled as she brought her knees close to her chest and her head touching her arms which are placed onto them.

She stayed like that for a few minutes memorizing every inch of the magical scene. She felt like she was living in one of the books she reads. She couldn't believe it herself either. Magic. A sound of splacing water drag her attention. She eyed a big shaped man running across the sea, splacing all over him water and sand. The single person who was there,exept her. He ran like a horse, fast and steady. The sunlight was hitting all his body and face from behind in a way that Lucy couldn't see his characteristics of his facebut his body. She was well aware of the last one, though. He was tall, much taller that her of course, and had such a muscular body, that not any one could possible had.

Sweat and drops of water mixed were slipping all over his gorgeous tanned body. Running first through his big arms and making for his well built abs and down to the v-line as they stopped at the black material covered his down body. She saw that he didn't wore any other clothes or shoes. He was the second most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Him and the today's scenery. He quickly reached the rocks that were spreading at the left of hers and climped onto one of them. His breath slowing and he layed on the hard surface as he putt his hands down of his head in attempt not to hurt it.

All the time, she was watching him. a creature so beautiful and peacefull. Suddenly, to her suprise, He jumped behind the rocks and she couldn't make out where he was. Quickly, she ran towards those rocks and climbed one like a monkey. The only part of her body could possibly be seen was her head and the tips of her hands. Her eyes widened as she saw the man taking off his pants and running to the water. His butt is also so damn amazing! She giggled. Oh, Lucy you pervert, she thought as her eyes never left the figure ahead. Like a dolphin he dived in only to made it to the surface a moment later. He flicked his head in order to see as water drops fell over him. Then he continued swimming. His flexible muscles started to swim in a free style. Lucy stared at his face as his head stepped out of the water to inhaled. Bad for her, she couldn't yet see his face clearly . She didn't mind though. She kept watching the guy who now was heading to the golden sand.

She lowered herself so he couldn;t notice her. With little lazy steps came out of the water. His body still wet. He runned one of his hands through his hair to wipe them. Yeah a god, the girl thought. she began to his body starting from his toes. Strong muscular legs she now faced as her glance head higher. She blushed as she saw his big thick manhood. Pervert, she wispered to herself with a cheeky smile on her lips. Next was the v-live that realised soon it was the part of his body she now loved. The his six pack and chest. She saw a black spot draw on it. Weird, she thought confused. It looked like her guilt mark but she could not see clearly beacuse of the dim light. "Maybe it's just a tattoo", she reasured herself, and continue her pervert investigation of his body. She glared at his enormous arms and focused on his face. His hair was blond, like hers, still wet. His eyes so blue that remind her the bottom of tropical seas and the light sky. And what was this... A scar was formed at his right eyes. A scar shaped like a lighting. She recognized that scar. "No" she said out loud and stopped her mouth with her one hand to not let another word split out. No, she mentaly said to herself as she blinked for the hundredth time. Maybe all these was an illusion. Her glance was once more focused on the man. It was Laxus. Laxus Dreyar. The man who hated. He was the one who turned her into stone and fight against his own guilt. She hated him! Thanks to him she had been having uncountable nightmares. She couldn't believe it.

She stopped thinking as now the man was walking towards her. Instantly, she jumped off of the rock and run like a maniac to the little forest behind. -No, no he mustn't see her! Oh, Mavis... Why him? she cried as she wasrunning to save her life.

She hide behind a tree as she tried to catch her breath. She could absolutely not believe ta was Laxus. The whole time she was watching him like a stalker. She also saw him naked! Who? Laxus! And the worst part was that she actually like it. She was speechless by his body and face. He was an angel.

-Sweet Mavis...- she wispered and turned her head to the rocks. Now,Laxus was lying down on one rock with his hands cupping his head from behind and his eyes shut, still naked. She shivered. He was sleeping maybe... She stayed like that for a moment and turned around to walk through her house. A cold bath was all she needed right now.

-Yeah, a cold, freezing bath. I must forget every thing that I saw today - she said to hersel while she past the little green, full of high trees forest. The sun ready to surrender itself as the night's dark overruled the city's sky.

A/N And that' it. Tell me what you think and please REVIEW. :D xoxo


	2. A deeply rooted friendship

Thank you every one for your reviews! I will try my best to complete this story. I am not a good at it but I love writing. It's my escape. Since you recomend to continue the story I agree. Even though I don't know how this is gonna end. I will let myself write and let the story develope itself. Please review and let me what you think!

**Disclaimer:Hiro Mashima and only owns Fairy Tail. **

-Chapter 2-

She flashed into her apartment closing the door with so much force that the whole building shaked. Her thoughts are mixed making her dizzy. She absolutely needed to calm down. Instantly she took her clothes off and stepped into her bathroom and after into her bathtub only after a moment to let the cold water filled it. She shivered but let the coldness cover her. To her suprise she relaxed and grabbed some bubbles to pour to the water. Vanilla. Her favorite scent. She trailed her hands along her body in order to feel a little warmer. The cold was indeed freaking cold. Adopting herself better in the bathtab with her head touching the edge of it she closed her eyes. She remebered that incident of this evening. And Laxus. She was amazed by his beauty. Of course she before noticed him at the guilt but never thought anything more that he was a handsome man. The one that a few weeks later will turned her into stone. She pouted and tried to delete from her mind the terror and misery he caused her. He was an arrogant, selfish, womanizer jerk that his ego's no limits. Maybe she was mistaken. The guy she saw today was full of peace and relaxed, harmless. The world was joking with her. Furthemore, why she couldn't stop thinking about him. And his gorgeous body. He was an aschole. An aschole with a body of a God and eyes that could touch your soul.

-Damn this shower doesn't help, she cried out desperately. Thinking again the last hour she remembered him running through the beach as sweat and sand covered him. She remembered him taking off his pants and swimming naked with all his glory at the sunset's dim light. She remembered him as he came out of the water and she was able to see his full naked body, memorizing every inch of it. A halo showed to his head as he was coming closer to her. A God? An angel? A demon? Who was he? His presence and only made her whole world spinning around. Who was he and why he effected her so much?

Her body responded to her thinking. She felt a pain between her legs. She wanted him. She wanted to touch his body, lick it, kiss it, made it hers. She desired those arms around her body, his stomach over hers, his cock inside her, his lips lock with hers. She wanted him bad.

She traced her right hand to her waist down to her womanhood circling her clit to insert one finger into her, making herself moaned from pleasure. She imagined Laxus finger going in and out of her and lowered herself to be able to go even deeper. Her other hand grabbed her breast and tipped her nipple only to squished it a moment later even harder as she added another finger. She moanded even louder and continued by speeding her fingers. She screamed his name filled with desire as she came in the bathtub.

Her breaths slowed and stepped outside of the currently warm water. She covered herself with a pink towel and stepped outside of the room as she trailed to her bedroom. She jumbed and screamed as she saw Natsu laying on her bed with closed eyes, his arms crossed to his chest and with a big grin on his face.

-Natsu, what the hell are you doing here? she demanded making a step foward to face beneath her the young boy.

-Nothing, he responded still. He didn't even open his eyes which irritated more Lucy.

-Why are you here? - she asked as she secured herself with the towel and sit at the edge of the bed.

-I came to hang out but you are busy, he responded still calmly and lifted himself, his elbows touching the matress and opened his eyes to face her.

-Busy? No, I am not. But you should use the door, idiot. You scared me, she told him still figuring out why Natsu was looking at her like that.

-Sorry. The sounds you're making sounded pretty busy to me though, he chuckled and let himself lay again on the bed with his arms spread wide and his eyes, closed.

-What? I... I just tripped in the bathroom, she panicked. Did he heard her? Well, probably yes, he is a dragon slayer of course. But how did he know about stuff like that.

-Natsu... she wispered waited for the guy to responded.

-Hmm... he humpled and lock his eyes with hers.

Sweat dripped of her forehead. The way he was looking her gave her goosebumps. Her typical Natsu would now be at the kitchen eating every food existed. But here he was enjoying her anxiety.

-Natsu how did you know about things like that? she asked so lowly that only the boy beside her could her. She crossed her arms in despair.

-Well, Cana told me before about that and Lucy I am a guy too. Maybe I look like an idiot but I am not, the young unrecognisable friend said. Smiled to her again.

-I... I... I don't know what to say. Mavis, this is so embarasing, Lucy cried out and hide her face in her hands. Natsu get closer to her and huged her from behind.

-Oi no need to be embarassed. I am your best friend, Natsu comfort her and stepped back. The girl relaxed and nodded.

-Thanks Natsu, she said and her cheeks turned red. She clipmed off of the bed and picked some clothes.

-No need to thank me, Lucy, he laughed. Thank you. I enjoyed your little show, he laughed again. Lucy immediately turned around her head with her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She couldn't believe what her dense friend just said to her. From all of men in the world, Natsu.

-Wha – at? she asked her voice trumbling.

-Nothing Luce go get dressed and lets go eat something, he replied and crossed to head to the kitchen.

Lucy still numbed closed the door and changed to her clothes, still wondering what the hell did just happen.

Once she was ready she opened her bedroom door to join Natsu at the kitchen young boy was eating enormous quantities of food. She sat in front of him and he passed her a plate with hot ramen. The best friends continued eating without saying a word, focused on their meals. After Natsu had finished he left the table and laid on the couch unable to make another step because of his full stomach.

Lucy laughed as she proceed cleaning the mess his left behind a little bit angry but happy that Natsu was with her.

-You know, you shouldn't eat too much. Now you're feeling sick,she advised her friend and left some plates at the sink.

-Oh, Luce shut up. I love food. And I am oka- he paused as he ran to the bathroom. Lucy heard him vomit and rushed to see if he was stood beside him and rubbed his hair. Once again Natsu leaned to the gap to empty his stomach.

-Yes Natsu you're absolutely okay. I see,she teased him as she wraped her arm around his waist to guided him to her bed. Natsu laid on the big pink bed and she covered him with her blanket.

-Now sleep pinky idiot. You seem awful. Let me know if you need something, told to the sick boy, switched off the light and closed the door.

When she was done with washing the dishes she heard Natsu calling her. Lucy rushed to her bedroom and leaned to the bed to see what he wanted.

-Please stay with me, she heard a trumbling voice begging her. Natsu was looking her with desperate, puppy eyes that she couldn't resist.

-Okay, I will sit to that chair, and she was ready to sit when again she heard him whispering something that she couldn't make out. The blonde sat beside him facing him as she brushed his hair.

-No sleep with me, please, Natsu said and sat aside giving her some space on the bed. She lied under the covers and curious glanced Natsu. He was pale and had dark circles down of his eyes. Her hair brushed for another time his hair and he closed his eyes relaxing. She knew that this movement affected him even when he was having motion sickness. They stayed like that for a couple of moments. Lucy felt his breathing soothing as he let himself sleep. She kissed his forehead and tried to sleep. As soon as she closed her eyes and was ready to surrender to the forthcoming relaxation of sleep Natsu hugged her from behind, his hands placed around her waist and hide his head to the curve of her neck. He felt Lucy tensed a little but she didn't move.

-Goodnight Natsu, said to her sleeping friend and wraped her hands with his as she finaly closed her eyes and sleep peacefuly.

The calestial mage tried to protect her eyes from the intense source of light which was a bit annoyed. One eye opened then the other. Yes,it was morning. She strected her arms when they hit to a soft surface. She glanced at her right and saw Nastu still beautifully sleeping beside her. His muscular body squirmed like a baby. He has a soft look on his face. His breath steady. The only time the dragon slayer was quiet. Lucy grined enjoying the sight of her sleeping friend. Her hand touch his hair, softly brushing them. She loved their colour, even though they're unbrushed abrupt she always find them beautiful. Maybe, they were the reason she loved so much the pink colour. She chickled at the thought. Natsu always argued with her because he believed they had a salmon colour. No, they were pink. And she loved that colour. Her hand trailed now his ckeek. Hm, soft. Her fingers always touching his red cheek way down to his jaw and right up near his ear. A red colour almost fade could be seen. He was blushing? In his sleep? Her gaze still concetrated on his features, memorizng them. She move her body closer to his and kissed softly his red cheek. She stayed inches above the young boy's head for a little while, smelling the intoxicating smell of him. Wood and smoke. The scent that always eased her. Natsu was her closest person. Her best friend and maybe more. Her family. She was glad this idiot came to her life and changed it to the best. It was him who rescued her from the fake salamader, guided her to Fairy Tail and let her be friends with him. She was blessed she met him. He meant every thing to her. Despite his dense personality and his refusal to know what personal space meant she loved him and couldn't live without him. He stood beside her to the good and bad. He was her friend and her brother.

She kissed him again but now on his little nose. Natsu groaned and hide into the sheets. Lucy happily left the bed and locked herself in the bathroom to get ready. After a long hot bath and fully dressed rushed down to her house and entered the bakery to buy cookies, donuts and croissants. Then she let herself into her appartment again, put the bags to the kitchen table and left a note to her night stand.

_Good morning Natsu,_

_Hope you're feeling better . Breakfast is waiting for ya to the kitchen. Make a tea first to ease your stomach before you eat.I am going to the guilt._

_See ya later, Lucy._

She looked again the young dragon slayer and sighing headed to her favorite place. Closing her door she looked up to the sky. It was clear, with not a sigle could, and light blue. The golden sun was shining so bright the city which was slowly waking up from the night before.

**Natsu's POV**

His head was heavy and driving him crazy. His stomach wasn't in better condition either. He was sick, he thought. He remembered he ate just more than he could handle and throw up. _Fuck I should really stop eating thatt much. I_t wasn't the fist time he overdo it. He and his hunger. He raised his arms and tried to stood up when with the corner of his eye he glanced a sleeping Lucy. _Oh... _And remembered again that Lucy let him sleep to her bed. He always felt safer when she was near him. Her hands brushing his hair. He felt his sickness fade and relax. He relaxed again as he adjust himself beside her trying not to wake her up. His elbow on the pillow inches away from her head,his hand supporting his head as he leaned and took a look at her. Subconsiousy his fingers traced her golden locks down to her cheek and scrolling further down to her collarbone. She was beautiful. He always thought she was anyway. Even though every time she asked him if she was he denied it only to receive a Lucy Kick. He truly believed she was the most beautiful creature ever existed. Her presence had always affected him since the day one. When he looked into these big full of dertemination and dreams eyes he knew he would do anything to never see her cry. This girl was slaved him. He couldn't escape from her. Her scent was driving him crazy, warning him every time she was close, torturing lips always so red intriguing him to kiss them, taste them. _How did they taste like? _He knew she smelled like strawberries but not how she tasted. An inside power was pushing further to find out the answer to his question. No,he couldn't do that. Lucy was his friend. Was she? For her he was only but a friend. For him she was his world. He could not live without her. Moreover he coudn't stand to spend a day without her. That's why he also sneaked into her house and sleep with her. He wanted to feel close to her. To touch her heart in a way he couldn't. Deep inside he was a feeling Lucy didn't love him. She loved him maybe like a friend but nothing more. That was his hardest realization. But he was determinate to never hurt her or let his feeling destroy their friendship. He will protect Lucy from every one and every thing. He could be just her friend and see her fall in love with another guy and make a family. Even if this was the most difficult challenge of his life and hurt him to the fullest, for her he could anything. He sweared to her that no one will ever hurt her, not even him.

A tear slipped down and rushed to wipe it away. _Oh Lucy why this went so complicated? Why you can't see how much I love you? You never see me like a man but a boy. I am your friend but I want more. Damn Luce! Why? _He tensed and hit his hand which previously touched Lucy with a fist on his pillow. Lucy groaned and move a little but still a sleep. A breath slipped that he didn;t knew he hold. Thank Mavis he didn't wake her up. She looked so peacefull when she was asleep. He was always watching her when she was breath slow and her hair around her head like a golden halo. A living angel all his . Her tiny nose sniffing times to times while she was dreaming. And those lips. Light red, reminding him his flames. A constrast to her pale skin. He hold himself not to kiss them. He forced himself not to so many times but now his wall fell down . He leaned closer and closer to her face as her smell brunt him inside. Strawberries. He leaked his lips and take one last breath as his touched softly hers frightened not to wake her up. In the next moment he stepped away still staring at her. She didn't move like she was enjoying his little attempt. One finger of his traced her red lips and stopped to her cheek. He cupped her cheek as his feelings for the blonde took over his body. Love. Lust. Anxiety. Possessiveness.

His thoughts stopped by the young girl. He saw her moving her hand in order to hide her eyes from the sun. She was waking up. Without anymore hesitation he laid again to the bed and pretend he was asleep. He felt her hand tracing his skin leaving a hot trail behind. Her hand brushing his messing hair with affection. And lastly her hot lips kissing his already blushing cheek. He shocked. Then a little more soft kiss on his tip of his nose. He felt her again stepping away from him. _No,no. Luce come back. I need your touch. No. Don't leave. Luce. _Her warmness faded as she closed the door of the bathroom. He sat up confused. His hand touched his cheek that previously Lucy kissed. Why did she kiss him? Why she always do things that confusing him more. Was she in love with him? Definetely not. She was seeing him like a friend. Maybe that was a friend kiss. Although, she didn't kiss him on the lips like he did. A friend. He sighed and hide once again into the covers. He closed his eyes and tried to forget what just happened. He needed an escape and found it to the world of dreams. He dreamed of him and Lucy fishing while Happy was eating a fish. She looked happy. He was also. Be with her was always making him happy, even if it was just a dream.

A/N So what did you think? There was a lot NaLu. maybe I will let those two play a little. I dont know yet but definetely there is gonna be LaLu (I love this couple) on the next chapter! I just wanted to create a love triangle. hehe

Tell me your ideas and dont forget to review. See ya on the next chapter THANKS A LOT! :D xoxo

PS. Could some one tell why the letters are mixed up and or earsed after a file is uploaded? I tried to correct it and upload it again and again and again...pf. So HELP! :(


	3. An unexpected conversation

-Chapter 3-

An unexpected conversation

Lucy opened the huge wooden doors of Fairy Tail and entered to the main hall of the guilt. Her eyes scanned the place to find her blue haired friend, Levy. The celestial mage past a few tables as she greeted her friends and sat at the table which Levy and Gajeel with panther Lilly. The word script mage was reading a book and looked out of place. That's typical for Levy though. She as much like herself was completely focused on her story as she was currently living in her own universe. She smiled and sat behind her. She said hello to Gajeel, who just only opened his eyes and nodded to her. Panther Lilly flew away from them and take a sit near Happy and Carla. Lucy,waved her hands in front of her friends face to get her attention. Instantly the young girl rose her head and gave her a big smile.

-Oh Lucy! I didn't see you, the girl explained, closing her book.

-It's okay Levy. How are you? Lucy asked as she steady her head to her hands and looked deeply to her friend's eyes.

-I am fine. Just a little bit tired from last night's reading, Levy responded, took a chair and sat near her beloved friend.

-Well Levy you should better stop reading until that much late. You have dark circles under your eyes now, the blonde scolded her and turn her head to the side in order to see her.

-Oh I am fine Lu-chan! Don't worry! How about you? The young mage asked adoringly.

-Fine, I guess... she mumbled. Levy at that moment knew something was wrong. Some thing was bothering her best friend and she needed to know what.

-What's wrong Lu-chan? The blue haired stared keenly into her eyes, begging her to split it out.

-Nothing! Lucy quickly responded and looked away. Levy sighed and with her hand touch the small chin of hers and forced her to look at her in the eyes.

-Lu-chan I know something is bothering you. Now tell me what. You know you can trust me. Levy said worried. She didn't understand what was wrong with Lucy yet and she was started to feel anxious.

-Okay, I will but privately, the young mage said slowly as in the ended nodded towards Gajeel.

-I am not leaving Bunny girl. And I don't care about you so talk. Lucy heard a husky voice behind her.

-Don't mind him Lucy. Levy added and then glared almost threateningly to the man. He won't tell any one, she added.

-Okay, well you see I short of see something I shouldn't, Lucy was scared to tell anything more.

-Lu-chan! You can tell me every thing. Come on. Split it out!Levy almost screamed as her eyes begged for an explanation.

-Fine! Lucy pouted. Yesterday the sunset was breathtaking and I decided to go to the beach. I was alone when suddenly a man appeared running. He didn't wear anything but his pants. I keep staring at him when he hide behind some rocks. I followed him and watched him getting naked and rushed to the sea.

Levy was merely shocked as her eyes widened and looked at her friend numb.

-Yeah I know stop looking at me like that! Well then I saw him coming out of the water fully naked. But then I noticed who he was. Lucy stopped. She couldn't continue her story. It was so embarrassing for herself, too.

-Who was he? Do I know him? Speak out woman!, Levy dramatically said.

-Don't freak out Levy-chan. It was Laxus. She lowly said and hide her face into her palms.

-It was who? Oh Mavis! You kidding right? The blue haired mage seemed even more shocked.

-No I am not. He was definitively him. The scar, the blond hair, his body. Everything reminded me him. Lucy said with her voice trumbling.

-And then what happened? she heard her friend's voice concerned.

-Well he was coming towards the rock I was hiding and I quickly left. Lucy explained and faced her shocked friend once again.

-Did he notice you? The girl worried. She grabbed Lucy's hands and encourage her to continue.

-No. I don't think so. No. Unless I couldn't be alive right now. It's Laxus we are talking about. Lucy narrowed her eyebrows in concern and squished her hands tightly. Levy understood how terrified Lucy was. Thank Mavis, he didn't notice her but her behavior still amazed her.

-Lu-chan there is something else which bothers you. Levy calmly stated as she looked more deeply to her brown eyes,like she was trying to gid out a well hidden treasure.

-I don't know Levy-chan but the way he was running, all his movements affected me in a good way. He soothed me. He seemed so peaceful and harmless that evening. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

-Lu-chan... are you in love with him? Levy asked and a bitter smile drew on her face. What? What she's talking about? Of course she wasn't. She hated that guy. He was the exactly opposite of her. He was arrogant and selfish and every thing she hated about a man. But why she had been finding herself thinking about him? Maybe she like him. Yeah. preciselyP she liked his body and face. These are the only characteristics she was attracted to. Laxus was a beautiful man outside and nothing more. His inside world was as dark as the abyss.

-Well, Levy-chan I don't know either but maybe... maybe I like him. Not his personality but his body. Lucy finally dared to confess.

- O - of course you do silly! Laxus's hot. I can't deny it either. I liked him for a little while a long time ago. Levy said with a big grin. Maybe it was like Levy just said. She only liked him. Levy did it in the past. Yes he was hot. He has blue eyes, blond hair and a body that made any man jealous. The whole packet. She liked him, yes. And she would get over it soon. Not a big deal.

As soon as Levy ended her sentence Lucy watched a furious Gajeel storming towards them and grabbed Levy. Levy protested to leave her but he didn't respond. She watch them as they stepped out of the guilt. Levy still shocked with her hands hitting his back shouting to leave her down. The steel dragon slayer took a glimpse of her but continue to carry her on his arms like she was a feather. Lucy giggled to the sight of the couple. They didn't confessed their love but they're already acting like an old married couple. She sighed as she returned to her own thoughts. She just admitted she liked Laxus. She was sure Levy wouldn't tell her secret to any one. Also Gajeel. He didn't care about her problems so why to bother? She relaxed to the thought that her secret was safe and hide her head once again to her arms which are crossed on the table. Through her mind crossed again the view of the man she saw that evening. His tanned muscular body, the way he was running, his sweat body, his nakedness... Oh damn, he was hot.

Her thoughts interrupted by Gray who sat beside her calling her name.

-Hey Gray. Whats up? She asked with a blank face. She wasn't in the mood for chit-chat.

-Fine. But you don't seem well. What's wrong? His worried glanced scan her. She didn't want to ask any more questions.

-I am fine just a little bit tired. Natsu was sick and slept to my house, she responded and smiled to Gray who seemed to relax as he heard her answer.

-Oh good. Are you sick too? His question hit her once more. She sighed.

-No, no. Natsu isn't actually sick. He just ate a lot and threw up. She ensured him.

-That idiot flames! he told as he waved his hands to the air.

**-**Yeah, now Gray if you excuse me I will need a drink. Do you want something? she asked politely as she stood up ready to get to the bar.

-No, nothing. Thanks Luce, the ice mage replied as hee stood up and sat with Cana, a little tables away.

The celestial mage hadn't eaten anything yet and she could hear her stomach protest. She head to the bar and order a strawberry milk shake and chocolate cookies from Mirajane. The sweet bartender nodded and turned to prepare her order. Lucy stay like that for a little, her head relaxed on her hands, her legs crossed. The conversation which had with Levy before really help her understand how she feels and at the same time calmed her down. It was always relieving for her to open up to another person. She was feeling like a huge burden was lifted from her heart and thrown away.

Her eyes traveled through her guilt. It was always noisy but she liked it that way. Those people now were her new family. She felt safe and happy. These past 2 year, if you exclude the 7 years of the Tenroujima Island, were the best of her life. She met incredible people with great magic powers. Despite they'd been through extremely hard times they managed to surpass the difficulties. They stick together no matter what.

Mira came with her drink and little snack. She passed them to Lucy and crossed her arms on the bar still smiling.

-Now now Lucy tell me how are you, Mira asked while she gave on of her brightest smiles that made every man numbed.

-I am about you? Lucy asked as she started drinking her milkshake. It was her favorite drink. She just loved strawberries. The little red fruit reminded her mother as when she was young, they used to bake together strawberry cake every sunday morning. How much she missed her. Her big smile. Those big brown eyes of her which were always looking at her with such affection. Her long slick blond hair. She remember how jealous she was that Layla's hair were longer than hers. They looked alike so much. Probably that was the reason her father couldn't face her after her death. Now she was alone. Both of them die, leaning behind nothing more than emptiness. Fortunately, she had still beside her the most amazing friends and family. Fairy Tail.

She gave a bitter sweet smile to Mira that the woman noticed immediately.

-Are, are. My sweet Lucy tell me what bothers you... the white-haired mage asked cautiously in order not to make her feel anxious.

-I just remembered something from the past. That's all. Lucy responded as she bite one of her delicious cookies.

-Wow, Mira! Those are AMAZING! The young girl amazed shouted and quickly grabbed another one.

-I am glad you like it. Now someone is calling me. Be right back. Mirajane said and turned to service the other moaned from pleasure while she took another bite. The cookies were hot and the chocolate chips melt into her mouth. "I must ask Mira to give me the recipe" the girl thought.

-Oi blondie, stop making sounds like these. You like a pervert. She heard a voice from behind. She choked and instantly swing her chair to face Laxus. He was looking at her satisfied, with an evil smirk on his face. His eyes deep blue locked with hers, playfully gazing her. He made another step closer to her chair and fliped it towards the bar. He sat beside her, his hand still touching her chair and her back. His fingers hot lave,making her skin burn.

She drink some of her milkshake and looked to his direction. He was till looking at her. _Damn, his eyes_ she cursed. Laxus laughed and grabbed one of her cookies.

-Well I see why you're making those sounds. These are damn good. He said and proceed to take another one but Lucy grabbed his wrist to stop his hand move farther.

-Buy some for yourself. These are mine. The celestial mage protested, glaring him nervously. He chuckled and with his other hand touched her trembling one and put it on the table.

-Now like a sweet girl you're let me finish those, he arrogant man said at took the plate in front of him. Lucy kept staring at him. She was officially pissed off. He has the nerves to steal her food. That jerk. She pouted and crossed her arms. Laxus turned his head to the side to eyed her. Her frustration was definitely amusing.

-Oi, stop being a child, blondie. The dragon slayer said to the girl, as he again smirked playfully.

-I am not! The girl protested annoyed. How he dared! He is arrogant and annoying and he stole her food.

-You stole my food, she added and looked down.

-I will buy you some another time, okay? Laxus offered. Confused, she looked up to see him. Was he kidding? Another time? She wanted her cookies now!

-You know you're looking me like a baby who can't have what wants, he mentioned. Oh that's enough. She couldn't take it any more. His arrogance has now limits. Who does he think he is?

She was ready to stand up when his hand grabbed her wrist and forced her to sit. She looked at him confused. What the hell was he thinking?

-I own you a meal. Nowsit and drink the rest of your pink thing. He said and called Mira to bring him a beer. She kept staring him. She could never understand what men were thinking. Weird creatures. Then she continued drink her milkshake thinking again the incident of the last evening. He still haunted her, to her dreams and reality. And now he was sitting beside her. She even touched her. And offered her a to buy her a meal.

They stayed like that, silent, not bothering each other for a while. He was drinking his beer while she, her milkshake. Her thoughts were interrupted from the same person who confused her life.

-What's bothering, blondie. Laxus asked as the mouth of the bottle touched his lips.

-Nothing... she unwittingly responded gazing her drink, not wanting to face him.

-I can see on your face that something bothers you. The powerful mage told while he turned his body with his right elbow touching the wooden bar. His full attention on her.

-Why do you care? She aggressively replied now facing him. Her eyes're full of anger. She couldn't understand why he was making her those questions. They don't know each other so well! How he had the right?

-Oi, oi I just asked. Besides it's better to tell some one what troubles you. He said with a straight face, looking deep in her eyes. Maybe he is right. Maybe he isn't so bad as she thought. He's her nakama. It's possible that he actually cares.

-I know it's relieving but I can't tell you. Lucy lowly responded.

-Is it about your stupid friend? He asked clearly irritated.

-What? No. absolutely not. She chuckled. Natsu wasn't for the first time her problem now. The man standing in front of her was. She sighed again and cupped with her left hand her face still able to looking at him.

-Family problems? He asked again. His eyed locked with hers, begging her to answer. She couldn't tell him the truth though.

-Don't have. Lucy bitterly said to him. The look in her eyes betrayed her tries to hide her feelings. She missed her mother and father. She could give anything in order to have them here with her. She blinked to hold her tears. She mustn't cry in public. Not in front of the guilt. Not in front of him. Laxus noticed her change of behaviour. Himself also had family issues. He understood how she was feeling. He decided to change the subject.

-Well maybe boyfriend problems? He teased her. Lucy glared him shocked. He couldn't figure it out. How he could possibly knew she liked him. She was precisely sure Levy wouldn't tell it to any one. But Gajeel... That freak. Maybe, he told him to avenge her. Oh she will kill him!

-Did I hear boyfriend problems? Mira out of nowhere appeared smiling. Typical Mira. She did everything to match her friends, mostly failed. Whenever some one was talking about love matters Mira had always something to say.

-Oh no. No. Lucy rushed to tell. Her already blushing cheeks though betrayed her.

-Are, are. There is a boy in the middle then. The mage amused shouted clapping her hands.

-Oh Mavis. Lucy cried out and hit her head on the table. Laxus laughed. His laugh was loud and made her heart's race faster. She decided she like it. From the corner of her eye he saw him with eyes closed, his hand on his stomach as his chest's moving roughly up and down. He was loud and looked happy. The only thing she could do is smile.

-Are, are... she heard Mira saying. She forgot she was with them too. Immediately Lucy turned her gaze to her. From the way she looked one her and one Laxus, Lucy understood that Mira knew what was going on. Once again the demon mage eyed her suspiciously. Mira knew. _Oh Mavis what I am gonna do now? __I need to figure something out. NOW! _Lucy panicked.

-Mirajane I- Lucy's interrupted by her friend.

-Oh Lucy I am sure you'll figure something. Just like that, the woman winked at her and left the two of them once again alone.

-Boyfriend uh? Laxus asked as his attention turned again to Lucy. She couldn't take it anymore. Their conversation was beyond what she could handle. She wished she was able to disappear.

-More or less. She shyly responded. She must be very careful not to make herself look like a full.

-Does he know? The blonde man once again asked. He's staring at her. She however couldn't understand what his purpose was. Did he make all these questions because he was interested in her or because he just wanted to know? _Oh Lucy, stop dreaming. He wouldn't ever feel anything for you. Stupid Lucy._ She scolded herself.

-No. She raised her head to look at him directly. He was obviously enjoying the unpleasant situation.

-Who is he? He teased her again.

-Like hell I would tell you! She quickly responded outraged. Laxus amused of her reaction crossed his arms. He enjoyed it. Every second of it. She growled.

-Is it the fire head? He continued his examination.

-What? Natsu? Hell no! She yelled. Why did he made all these questions to her? Mavis, where is Levy to save her?

-Gray then. He stated.

-Again no. He is my friend. Lucy told him.

-Gajeel? He continues asking. He smirked which only irritated her more.

-No! Are you crazy? Besides he wants Levy. She replied. Things went out of her control. She needed an exit. She scanned the guilt to find her closest friends. Gray was the only here one this time but she could;t see him. Where the hell did the ice princess go? She was cursed.

-Freed? Bicslow? He amusingly asked her again.

-No and no. She stated bluntly. Where all these head to?

-Me? He lastly asked and smirked. His eyes staring deeply to hers, making her drown into their infinitive blue. His face was so peaceful and relaxed that reminded her the Laxus she saw at the beach. He remained still, patiently waiting for her answer. She however was numb. She couldn't believe what did just hear. Was it her imagination? Her heart stopped. She couldn;t breath. She was painfully suffocating. Her gaze never left his. She couldn't respond to his question. She didn't dare to tell him the truth. She knew the best option was to just tell him a simple "no" but her lips didn't obey her. She felt her body slowly melting.

Her thought interrupted by the loud voice of the Master. He was yelling at Laxus and demanded to follow him upstairs to his office. Laxus unwillingly obeyed, stood up and left some jewels for his drinks.

-See ya later blondie. He said and winked to the shocked girl while he started walking towards the stairs, only leaving behind him a cloud of the scent of his aftershave and a numbed Lucy.


	4. Those brown eyes

LaLu is coming! Lets see, how things are turning... Lucy feels something about Laxus. But how about him? Laxus' POV on its way! woo hoo

Sorry for any mistakes, in advance!

**Disclaimer:**I don not own Fairy Tail, but if I did... hm... every man at the guilt would mimic Gray and his habit. ;)

enjoy!

* * *

-Chapter 4-

Those brown eyes

Lucy just stood there, unable to act or even think what happened. Did she confess to Laxus? She never expected to have this kind of conversation with him. Of course, she knew he was only teasing her the whole time. Could he even be serious? Probably not. It's Laxus she was talking about. He jokes about everything and every one. For once again, she was his toy. However, she confirmed his question. Or maybe she didn't, because she didn't answer him properly. Facial expressions don't count like answers, do they? Oh, she was screwed. What if Laxus knew? How she could even face him again? Or worse, if he told this to any one else and the whole guilt was informed about her feelings towards the mage, how she could even come here again?

She felt the air thickening. She couldn't breath. Every effort she made in order to inhale was failing. Tears appeared in her eyes. Her head was driving her crazy. She could feel the ache surpassing her, making her unable to see or think right. The tears she'd madly kept, now was streaming through her cheeks. Her body was slowly leaving her. She tried to catch from the bar but failed again. She closed her eyes as the weight and the pain of her body was overtaking her. She accepted her defeat. With a loud sound, she hit to the cold ground where she finally could relax. Sleep. Yes, she needed to sleep.

* * *

Lucy, slowly opened her eyes, terrified to see where she was or to face reality. She gazed the ceiling. White. Maybe she was at the hospital. She kept looking at it. She didn't dare to look anything else. Precisely, she didn't dare to face her nakama and mostly Laxus that moment. What she did before was stupid and unforgivable. She shouldn't let his words affect her so much. She should just refuse she liked him. Why she didn't speak out?

"Luce!" She heard a loud and quite concern voice calling her. She moved her head, trying to find out who was he. She faced Natsu. Why Natsu was with her? He should be resting. He was also sick. His hand touched hers, letting his warm overwhelmed her. His eyes was full of apprehension.

"Oh, Mavis... Lucy I worried sick about you!" He shouted as he leaned to hug her. She, however, couldn't yet respond to his gesture. She was still feeling dizzy.

"You're sick, Natsu" she teased the young boy. Natsu step away from her, still holding her hand though as he smiled. "Natsu, where am I" she asked. She couldn't figure out where she was. The room was dark with only a dim light of source lighting it. She could see nothng but the ceiling, the soft bed with the white sheets and an empty white nightstand .

"You're at the guild's infirmary. How are you feeling?" the dragon slayer asked. Oh, yes. She could tell the enviroment was familiar. Maybe after her passing out some one picked her up and brought her here.

"Fine. A little bit dizzy, though." she said back. Her head still hurt. With her free hand touch the source of her pain. She wished there was a small switch to turn it off.

"Are you still in pain? I could bring Wendy here to help you" Natsu offered.

"No. No. You don't need to. It's just a little headache. How are you?" Lucy asked as she lifted herself on the pillow.

"I am great. Next time remind me not to eat so much." he cheerfully told her and grabbed a chair to sit beside her.

"Yeah, like you will listen to me" the mage tearfully said. Natsu usually don't listen to her, especially when it's about food.

"Luce, do you want me to leave? I see you need more sleep." The dragon slayer stated as his hand traced her forehead. He was right. She needed to rest. Moreover her head was killing her.

"Yes. I should sleep." She yawned and slowly closed her eyes.

"Sleep tight" Natsu said as he walked through the door and closed it.

A moment later, Lucy had surrender to her first dream.

* * *

Laxus was running casually at the beach when suddenly she noticed her. She, of course, tried to run away and hide but Laxus was already behind her grabbing her from the waist. His chest' s pushed onto her back, his warm arms touching her skin of her stomach. He turned in order to see him. His breath painfully burning her face. His eyes locked with hers, full of desire and lust. He leaned closer and kissed her forceful. He bit her under lip, making her moaned as he suddenly his tongue enter her mouth. She followed him by doing the same, as her hands traced his almost naked body. Firstly, his tight stomach, then his warm chest and finally wrapped her hands around his neck, forcing him to deepened the kiss. Laxus, obeyed and bring her closer to him. He grabbed her tights and lifted her up. Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist without breaking the kiss. His hands traveled to her ass, touching the soft fabric of her pants under her black skirt. Responding to his touch, Lucy moaned in his mouth, asking for more. He slowly laid her down on the sand with him being above her. One hand was beside her head to support his weight as the other trailed from her thigh, to her hip and up to her chest. Then, he kissed her neck, licking after every single spot his lips touch. Lucy, tried to hold her moan but failed as lust overruled her body. Laxus, satisfied by the sound she was making touch her one breast, squeezing it roughly. He was annoyed by the the cloth between them so he ripped it apart, leaving Lucy only with her black bra. He leaned his head again only to kiss now the soft skin of her chest while his fingers 're circling the nipple of the other. Lucy, could feel his hardcore twitch inside of his pants. It seemed so big and hard that she couldn't resist. She shyly moved her hand towards the under body of the man. She touched with her fingers the tip of his penis. She turned her gaze to see Laxus who was enjoying her touch but still continue kissing and touching her breasts. Then, she traced his full height with the tip of her finger, exploring the part of his body she craved more. Without any more hesitation, her hand wrapped around him and slowly moved back and forth only to receive a loud moan from hin. Lucy smirked to the sound of his voice and continue her work, but now moving faster. The man above her screamed her name as his hands turned into fists. Thereupon, the girl gave him little kisses on his neck and down to his chest. Laxus moaned once again while he thrust into her hand. She continued by moving her hand even faster, advanced his pleasure. Finally, the man came into her hand and collapsed on her body. She could feel his heavy breath upon her skin, the pressure of his body and, of course, his excitement.

He, surprisingly, kissed her again but more passionate than before. His tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. After that, he made his way with his tongue to her neck leaving small trails of hot saliva behind, then to the canyon of her breasts, her fit stomach when finally stopped there to circle teasingly her naval. Then, he proceed by unbuttoning her skirt and leaving her only with her pink panties. One finger of him traced the soft material and grabbed it in order to remove it. Now, Lucy was standing under him almost naked, only with her bra on, begging him to touch her. Laxus kissed her soft spot, receiving after her growling. He smirked and continued his teasing by kissing her thighs up the way to her womanhood as he stopped there. He looked up to the frustrated girl. The sand sticking on her pale skin as sweat streaming down of her face and body. Her bring brown eyes locked with his, full of lust. He kissed her again on the lips as his body obeyed and fulfilled her desire. His finger passed through her clit, slowly circling the already wet soft spot. Then, he inserted his finger into her as he felt the girl tightening. He kissed her again. Lucy moaned as the feeling of his finger driving her crazy. The mage continued moving his finger in and out of her, receiving only loud moans of the girl. Then, he added one more digit, drawing her into another world of more pleasure. He kept working on his fingers while he was undoing her bra and threw it away with his hand. His movements got faster and more rough as he proceed sucking her nipple. Lucy screamed his name and scratched his back so hard that little blood appeared. Moments later, the celestial mage came as one last moan came out of her trembling mouth. Laxus lifted his head and kissed her softly. Lucy wrapped her hand around his waist and pushed him closer. Subconsciously, her hands wrapped the black material of his pants. She pulled them off and as she expected the blonde man didn't wear any underwear. She wrapped her legs around his, letting him know that she wanted more. Laxus leaned again and kissed her, first her lips and next her neck, leaving little pink spots here and there. He adjusted himself better on her as he was ready to enter her -

A loud laugh wake her up. She stand up to look who was with her in the room. There, she only saw Laxus, leaning at the door with his arms crossed at his trembling chest. His laughter filled the room, making her already in pain head ache more.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused while she tried to catch her breath. She eyed Laxus, who was still laughing.

"Watching your little show, blondie" he replied and a playful smirk formed on his face. The way Laxus was watching her made her whole body shiver. She felt dirty, but she didn't know why.

"What show?" she asked trembling.

"Oi, blondie, don't play dum with me. Apparently, you had a... good dream" she heard the man saying as he winked at her.

"What? What are you talking about Laxus?" Lucy, who was irritated, quickly asked. What he knew about her dream? He couldn't possibly watch the same dream as her. That was impossible.

"The sounds you're making betrayed ya, blondie" the dragon slayer stated. She thought that his blue eyes could penetrate her soul.

"I wasn't making any sounds!" Lucy yelled. Did she? It wasn't the first time some one told her she was sleep-talking. Could probably Laxus hear her moaning or even worse calling his name? That wasn't good.

"Oh yes, you did. Pretty loud ones." he continue teasing her. She was, also, loud? _Oh, crap... I am finished, _the ashamed girl thought as she hide her head under the sheets.

"And you're having a lot of fun" she heard him saying. She died inside of shame. This was one of her most embarrassing moments.

"And you're calling names" the celestial mage heard again the man. Names? Was she calling names? What names? His name? _Someone please kill me now..._ she mentally begged. Where is Virgo when you needed her?

She heard steps approaching her, coming closer and closer to the bed, on which she was laying. Then, the sound stopped. She sighed. She was curious to see what he was doing but she didn't dare to take a look. She prefered the little protection the sheets were providing her.

A hand grabbed the edge of the white fabric and roughly pulled it off her. Lucy faced Laxus inches away from her. Her mouth dropped. What he was doing? What it was happening? Then, again, the man leaned even more closer to her, their noses almost touching. He stared deeply in her eyes.

"To be precise, my name" the words came out of his mouth. His breathing hitting her face as a warm wave of mint touched her when he spoke. She sighed as she remembered how passionate he kissed her in her dream. She hesitated between wanting to kiss him or not. In spite of her curiosity and lust, she didn't dare. She gulped.

"I bet, I satisfy you more than once." Laxus slyly stated. The gratification in his eyes could be plainly spotted. She was both irritated and pleased of how close they were. She wanted to smack his head but at same time she wanted to grab and kiss him. Dead end.

"Would you like me to make your dreams come true?" the man asked lowly. Lucy could not longer breath. She tried to inhale oxygen but the air seemed not to get into her lungs. Black spots appeared in her vision.

**Laxus' POV**

Laxus terrified saw the girl gasping for air as her hand reached her heart. He stepped away in order to let her inhale. However, the girl went worse. He panicked.

"What the hell, blondie? Are you having an asthma attack?" he yelled while he scanned the room in an attempt to find something helpful. Nothing. He sat beside her on the mattress and hold her hands tightly.

"Breath" he demanded lowly. Lucy though couldn't. Tears're streaming down of her cheeks. She was scared but so was he. "Calm down, Lucy. Every thing is gonna be fine. Breath now. Breath." He calmly said to the girl in front of him. He saw her moving a little bit and closing her eyes. Then, he watched her breathing again. He sighed relieved.

"Thank Mavis, you didn't die on me" the powerful mage told her. Lucy opened her eyes and locked hers with his.

"You scared the hell out of me!" he shouted again. He was really scared for a moment that she might die from lacking of oxygen.

"I- I 'm sorry" The celestial mage lowly said to him. He cupped with his hands her face as his fingers trailed her cheeks to wipe out her tears.

"No need to be sorry. It's okay now." Laxus comforted her. He starred in her eyes. They were indeed beautiful. Big and brown. For some reason he was attracted to them. They emitted an unexpected warm that he was longing for.

"Sorry for what I said. I shouldn't make you feel uncomfortable. Are you feeling okay now? He asked concern.

"Yeah" he heard the girl lowly said. The mage saw her blinking a few times. She was tired. He should let her rest.

"You should sleep now." the blonde mage scolded the girl as he brought the sheets closer to her chest. She was already lying on the bed, half asleep. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping. She seemed so peaceful. He traced to the other side of the room and closed the door behind him as he left the room.

He shouldn't tell her so extreme things. He knew Lucy was a quiet girl, not like the other girls he was used to be with. _Moron, _he thought. He made her cry. She was his nakama. He should protect her and he, on the other hand, almost killed her.

He remembered again those big brown eyes. She was beautiful. That could tell from the first time he met her. But this was the first time he truly "saw" her. Her golden locks, her shining brown eyes, her pale skin, her pink lips, her perfect tiny body. Why he hadn't notice her before? Well, he was busy taking over the guilt and defeating enemies...

But why he was thinking like that? Why, out of the sudden, he was thinking about Lucy? And why Lucy was dreaming about him? He thought that it's nothing when she didn't answer to his question if she liked him at the bar. Besides, gradpa interrupted them. But now, she clearly dreamed about him. What if the girl liked him? Although, he couldn't explain his excitement that he was feeling. Was he happy? Why he was feeling happy? _Fuck, so many questions! I need a drink! _He walked faster towards the bar. He sat down and asked for the strongest drink Mira had. He spent the next hour thinking about what just happened, but he left the guild with nothing but a headache and unanswered questions.

* * *

A/N Soooo, what do you think? You asked me to focus more on Laxus and more-less I did. Although, this relationship has a long way to go... I had planned to develope this chapter differently, but... my fingers 're moving on their own will. I swear I didn't want to make the poor girl suffer but... Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review! I would like to read some of your comments (even the bad ones!). :D :D


	5. The missions

**Hello** everyone! Sorry for posting so late. This was such a busy week for me. I was studying the whole time and wasn't able to finished it in time. My apologies!

I want to thank every one of you for your reviews. Don't be shy. So please review. I really want to know what you think about my story. Is it worth reading?

**Disclaimer: Mr. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail **and Fairy Tail owns my heart

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

-Chapter 5-

The missions

**Lucy's POV**

When she woke up from her slump, she quickly headed to her home. She couldn't stand staying there any minute longer. The small room was bringing her so many unpleasant memories. Every thing seemed so wrong. Her dream. Laxus' reaction. And her, passing out. Firstly, why did she have an erotic dream about Laxus. Furthermore, Laxus' had heard her moaning and screaming his name. He, also, invented into the room and teased her intensively, which caused her to have an asthma attack. Why did she have this kind of attack? She hadn't have respiratory problems. But what had keen her interest more was how concern and affectionate Laxus was. He calmed her down and was by her side until she slept. Of course, she was blaming him of being at this situation in the first place but a smooth feeling filled her heart when he touched and spoke to her. Was, already, falling in love with him?

After a long hot bath, she hid herself and her worries under the blanket, as she closed her eyes to finally sleep.

An annoying sound echoed in the room. She lifted her hand onto the night stand beside her bed, trying to figure out where her alarm was. Finally, she reached the silver clocking box and turned it off. Then, she mechanically stand up and walked to her bathroom, as she, almost like a robot, made a shower, washed her teeth and brushed her hair. With her towel on, went to the kitchen and prepared herself a cup of hot black coffee. While it was getting a little cooler, as much as she liked it, she got changed, wearing a pink top, matching it with pink ribbon on her hair, a brown skirt and black leather boots. She wasn't in the mood to wear any make-up on today, despite she was a little bit pale. She didn't care though. She enjoyed drinking her coffee while she was sitting on her big blue sofa and reading one of her books, which Levy recommended. When she finished it, decided to spend the rest morning at the guild with her friends.

Lucy opened the wooden doors and greeted every one as she walked towards the table where Gray, Ezra, Natsu and Happy were sitting. Gray was sitting on his chair, with his hands behind his head and closed eyes while Ezra was casually eating a strawberry cake and Natsu as much as Happy were eating great amounts of food, as the plates surrounded them. She sat between Ezra and Gray. The both mages greeted her with a smile while Natsu and Happy said something she couldn't understand because of their full mouths. It was just a regular day for the guild. Nothing had changed. People were yelling from every corner, others fighting while others drinking and talking.

Her brown eyes scanned carefully the room as an absurd feeling of anxiety shivered through her body, terrified to eyed the lighting dragon slayer. She sighed in relief when she saw no trace of the man, neither of his team. The blonde leaned on the table and closed her eyes, slowly relaxing. However her peace didn't last long. She witnessed a furious Gray jumping off of his seat and grabbing Natsu from his scarf. The salmon boy choked as he was still eating. His look in his eyes smoke out revenge and anger.

"How dare you split food on me, flame idiot!" an outraged Gray yelled in Natsu's face. The dragon slayer was glaring at him stunned. He hadn't seen Gray looking so... threatening before. These dark blue eyes were piercing his heart. Soon enough, the young boy took control of himself and stared back at him in the same vein. The tension between the mages could be easily noticed, though no one tried to separate them. Not even Erza, who was still focused on her cake.

Then the black haired punched him in the face, forcing Natsu to travel and hit with his head on the wall. Lucy terrified scrambled toward the semiconscious guy. She leaned beside him as her hand touched his head.

"Natsu? Are you okay? Natsu?" she desperately asked but in her surprise he stood up. Natsu's legs were trembling as with his hand wiped a stream of blood on his face. Lucy gasped in terror. What was Gray thinking? They fought before million times before but never hurt each other. Maybe, little scratches here and there, but nothing more, nothing serious like that.

"I'm fine." she heard the mage bluntly saying to her. He was already walking toward Gray while on his hands appeared fire. Clearly angry, the fire mage prepared for his pay back.

"Fire dragon's iron fist" he yelled as his fist hurt Gray on his stomach. The brunette stepped back as sparks of pain traveled through his body. Seeing him at vulnerable state, Natsu lifted him from his neck as his hands wrapped around his neck and slowly suffocated him. Gray tried to free himself as he hopelessly wrapped his hands around Natsu's, in order to pull them off. He couldn't breath. He gasped for air panicky. Natsu, however didn't seem to care. Gray's back smashed on the wall and little pieces of its white colour were falling apart, crushing on the floor.

The celestial mage couldn't bear looking at them anymore. They were best friends and team mates. What was wrong with them? She had to stop them. Determinate, ran toward the fighting couple. She tried to separate them, yelling at them but every attempt of hers failed. Natsu didn't hear her. Gray glanced at her for a moment with tearing eyes, begging for help.

"Natsu, stop! Now!" she screamed as she smacked the fire mage with the front of her hand.. Surprised, Natsu turned to looked at her. "Natsu, you're hurting Gray. Stop!" the salmon haired boy heard her say. He turn his gaze to the guy in front of him. Horrified as he realised what he's doing, he let him go. Gray, on the other hand, fell onto the the floor, desperately trying to breathe. Lucy soothingly touched his back, comforting him that every thing was fine. Then, she turned her attention back to Natsu.

"What the hell were you thinking? Were you trying to kill him?" she yelled as her index poked his chest. Natsu stared at her, unable to say a word. "Explain!" he heard his outraged friend again..

"Luce, I- I 'm sor-ry. I didn't mean to hurt him. He started it." he said as he pointed the laying man.

"And you" Lucy turned her head to glean at Gray "What was that out of the blue? Why did you hit him so hard?"

"I- I dont know" the trembling words came out his mouth. He stood up and faced Natsu.

He lifted his hand "I am sorry, flame idiot." the ice mage apologised. Natsu grinned and shake his hand while an amazed Lucy were looking the unexpected turn of events.

"Close your mouth Luce." Natsu teasingly said to her. She blinked a few times in order to come back to reality. What did just happen? Did they actually apologised? _That was new... _the blonde girl thought as she made her way to the table where they 're previously sitting.

" I knew you could handle this" Erza whispered so only she could hear. She smiled and ordered a strawberry milkshake from Mira. Both, Natsu and Gray, were sitting at the other side of the table, talking like nothing had happened.

"Lets pick a mission" she happily shouted to the group while she returned the surprised looks of their team mates.

"I am sorry Lucy but I am leaving for a S-class mission later this morning. I guess Natsu and Gray are still available." Erza told her with apologising eyes and filled her mouth with another spoon of the delicious cake.

Smiling, she scratched the back of her neck uncomfortably. "Oh... it's okay. So, you two, what are you saying?" she asked her friends, almost begging them. She wasn't on a mission for a little while and she had to pay her rent. Natsu's big grin appeared on his face as he nodded in agreement.

"Okay. You pick." Gray responded and he leaned once again back on his chair.

Lucy, quickly stood up and rushed to the mission's board. She started to read eery single one of them until she found the perfect one. _Right! This one!_ She thought as her hand grabbed the paper. _Time to pay the rent!_

* * *

"Oi, Lucy!" the young mage heard Natsu yelling at her. She continued crossing the road and met Natsu and Happy at the front entrance of the train station. Both of them, greeted her with big bright smiles. She smiled back, as happiness filled her. She was with her friends, ready to start a new adventure and the money was waiting her at the end of it. Nothing could destroy her joy.

She gave a suspicious look to Natsu, frowning her eyebrows and placing her hands over her hips. "Where is Gray?" asked and look carefully around the station.

"He is waiting in the train." the fired mage explained to her, still smiling. Her suspicion increased.

"And why you're not with him?" she asked him again, glaring intensively.

"I just wanted to be the first you see today." he responded as Happy flew off his arm and landed on her head. "Aye! The first!" the blue exceed cheerfully shouted. She couldn't but smile.

"Natsu, you know, sometimes you can be very sweet." she giggled and opened the door of the station.

"Thanks, I think. Here, take your ticket." he said and passed her the piece of paper. She looked up to him."You know, you shouldn't pay for my ticket."

"Oh come on Luce, it's nothing." he said back and turned to face her.

"Thank you." was her only respond. Natsu indeed was extremely sweet lately with her. Maybe, Mira's lessons "How to be a gentleman" finally worked. She chuckled and grabbed Natsu's wrist, forcing him to run behind of her. "Come one, pinky. We're gonna lose the train. Run."

**Natsu's POV**

Traveling on a train wasn't the best thing for Natsu. Generally, he didn't like public transportation at all. Because of being a dragon slayer, he had to experience every time he stepped into a moving vehicle motion sickness. It wasn't the best feeling in the world. His stomach was screaming of pain, ready to get rid of everything he had eaten, his head was hurting so bad that it was like a herd of horses was crossing it and his body was incredible numb, surrendered to his pain. He couldn't do anything to stop his torture, not even Wendy could.

He sighed relieved the moment he foot touched the ground. _Finally, stable ground! _The salmon boy thought and jogged to join his already walking friends. Every one was holding their suitcases, with the things they needed. The four of them were heading to the client's house, which was frankly at the center of the city. _Maybe, we could stop to eat something on our way... _he thought and asked Lucy if it was okay. Then, the girl happily approved his proposal, since she hadn't eaten for half a day, neither Gray or Happy.

Two blocks away, they found a small restaurant to sit. It was just a small traditional restaurant, not pretty crowded. An old lady greeted them and directed them to their table. Next, they ordered. Of course, Natsu and Happy were the ones who ordered the most plates but that was expected. The party started eating in silence, as ,from what it seems, they're thinking about the mission.

It was nothing difficult. They just had to find a specific rose of the forest which was a few kilometres far from the city. From what Mira informed them, a young girl was seriously ill, and that rose could provide her the properly medication. They must find the damn flower. Natsu was determinate to accomplish their job and save the poor girl.

However, the words came more easily out of his mouth... The mission turned out that it wasn't such a piece of cake. In their surprise, the forest was alive. Yes, alive. There was a few meters left to approach the rose and uprooted it when a giant tree moved its branches and hit them out of the blue, flew them away.

The fight wasn't easy either. Lucy, reminded him many times that he couldn't just set the place on fire. She was right, though. He tried his best to avoid using his magic, leaving almost the whole work into Lucy's and Gray's hands. The plan was simple. The ice and celestial mage will cover his back as Happy will flew with him toward the plant.

Hopefully, the mission was victoriously accomplished and smiling Team Natsu left the green forest. As soon as they got back to the client's residency and were paid, it was already dark. They decided to camp outside of the forest in order to save money. It wasn't the first time though.

Gray set a camp fire as Natsu lightened it up. The four of them 're laying on their sleeping-bags around the source of heat. It was a chill night and Natsu could tell that Lucy was the one most affected of the weather. Gray could bear the cold, he was beside an ice idiot. And Natsu could rise his body temperature in order to keep him warm. Lucy, though, didn't have a weapon against the cold.

He could easily warm her up just by hugging her but he soon erased that solution in his head. She hated when he're snaking into her house and slept with her. He was sure that she wouldn't let him touch her. Something like that could only happen in rare cases, for example when he was sick.

He remembered again her touching him, trying to comfort him. Her hands were warm and were moving in affection. Her eyes were radiating a soothing warm that as soon as he faced her he felt his illness fade instantly. Her lips touching and kissing him softly... Those lips...

_Snap out of it, Natsu!_ He could feel his arousal raising and Lucy wasn't helping either. The young lady was stretching like a kitten on her blanket as great amount of her skin was showing. Her bare legs, more than her short skirt should showing, he swear he could see her pink panties, her flat stomach, her flapping chest...

He needed to get away from here in order to calm down. His erection was getting harder and in any minute from now he couldn't restrain himself from jumping on her and making her scream his name. Instead of his wild thoughts, he focused his vision on the already quenched flame. _That's it! _He thought and suddenly jumped off. "I'm going to get some fire wood." he stated as he turned his back and rushed into the dark.

The brisk wind was able to calm him down, erasing his previously not so friendly thoughts. By the time he stepped out of the forest, he collect enough little branches to get the night. Although, he instantly stopped when he heard Gray and Lucy talking. He was curious to see what the two mages were discussing.

"Gray?" he heard Lucy asking. He moved closer to the end of the forest, hiding beside a tree so he could be able to watch them.

"What? Gray asked curiously. Natsu saw the blonde moving uncomfortably on her spot as she lifted her knees close to her chest and wrapped them around with her arms. Gray, on th other hand, was still laying on his sleeping-bag watching the night sky.

"Have you ever been in love?" the girl lowly asked as she looked down shyly. Natsu could almost not hear what she just said, also he couldn't even believed it.

Gray stood up, leaning back as he let his hands supporting him. "Yes, I guess." He responded as he raised his eyebrow, clearly curiosity overtooking his body. Natsu's head had started spinning, thinking every possible cause of her asking that. Could she be in love? Or she was just doing a research for her novel? If she was in love, who was the guy? Was it Gray? Gray? That was the reason she was asking this? Did she want to confess to him?

His hands were unable to hold the branches as reality crushed his heart. He felt his body numb. He grabbed on at the tree in order to support himself as his feet were already trembling. He gasped for air as he leaned closer to the hard bark.

"How do you know you are in love?" the girl asked again. Now, she was looking at Gray, blushing. Gray, however, seemed to be as much surprised as Natsu.

"Well... I think when you care too much for the other person, you think about him every day, you want to be happy and safe." Lucy frowned as she let the information proceed into her mind.

"Luce, why are asking this?" Gray shyly questioned. The celestial mage hesitated.

"Well, it's nothing. I'm just asking... That's all." she tried to hide the truth but her eyes betrayed her. "Luce, I could that something is troubling you. You can tell me anything." The young man stated and wrapped his arms in his chest. Lucy sighed. "I-I think I'm in love." she slowly responded and hide her face into her hands.

"Okay. You could tell me how is he, if you want to, of course. I am not gonna press you." Gray smiling comfort the girl. Lucy locked her eyes with his, revealing a little smile as she relaxed.

"Thanks Gray. You're a good friend, but I am not ready to tell this to any one. Sorry." she apologised and stretched her arms again as she opened the zipper of her sleeping bag.

"I understand, Luce. And if some time, you want to speak about this with some body I'm here." he told her and looked again up to the sky. "The stars are beautiful tonight." he said and sniffed the air, capturing every single scent. "They always are, stupid." she teased him and closed her eyes to sleep.

Natsu was stayed kneeled on the ground, bringing again on his mind the conversation his two friends just had. Lucy, clearly admitted she was in love. Although, she didn't dare to tell to Gray or any other who that person was. He had no right to step in and forced her to tell him every thing. Why would he? He was just her best friend. Who he could possibly think it was him? It could easily be Gray. Maybe, she was just too shy to confess to him.

It was already hard to breath. Every attempt of his was failing. Tears were streaming down of his cheeks and he started intensively sobbing. He buried his face inside of his palms as his wild and uncontrolled cries echoed through the dark forest. He felt his heart cracking. He had already lost her.

* * *

**Laxus' POV**

He and the rest of his team were at the client's office. The mission went well and now they're getting their reward, millions of jewels. Despite his solemn and disciplined self, Laxus lately was daydreaming a lot, letting himself clear open to the enemy. There were times on this mission when almost the attacks of the gang, that they're facing, had killed him. Fortunately, his team mates were with him, always protecting him.

He tried to pick up himself, delete every thought about her. However, he achieved nothing but a momentous fail. He just couldn't get her out of her head. It felt like a little bug was spinning around, not letting him concertante.

Somehow, she affected him so much that almost died on the battle because of her eyes. How he, the famous Laxus Dreyar, got so "cheesy" ? It was at the verge of insanity. Every inch of his body was telling to go and see her. He needed to look again in her big brown bright eyes. To see this little blush on her cheeks.

They all were headed to the train station. Freed and Ever had left to buy their tickets while Bickslow and he were waiting for them sitting on a bench at the dock station.

Laxus was sitting in silence, arms wrapped on his chest, with his headphones on, listening to his favorite music. Suddenly, some one grabbed his headphones, leaving him amazed. He turn his head only to see a smirking Bickslow waving his metallic heaphones in the air. He jerked them away of the mage and looked him like he was ready to kill him.

"Oi, oi Laxus, calm down. I just wanted to talk with ya." Bickslow rushed to explain as he put his hands in the air in retreat, letting him know that this was the only cause.

Laxus pouted and dipped back in his sit. "Speak." was the only word he let out of his mouth, as he clutched, after, his teeth. He hated when some one teased him, even though it was his own team.

"You're spacing a lot lately." the armoured headed man shyly stated.

"So?" the blonde man irritated asked. Now, he is going to be scolded by Bickslow.

"We're getting worried, that's all." again the man said, sticking his tongue out after, as his dolls repeated "Worried, worried, worried".

Laxus cleared his throat. "I'm okay. You don't need to worry." He spoke out.

"No, you're not Laxus. Stop messing around. Is it something wrong? I want to help you." the blue haired mage said. It was the first time he had shown Bickslow so serious and worried about some one. He knew he loved him and he would do every thing for his leader and friend, but this time was different. In spite of his appearance and his perverted personality Laxus knew that the mage was kind and carrying.

"I am just thinking." He finally responded.

"What are ya thinking?" the red eyed man questioned him again.

Laxus frowned. "Things" he responded teasingly. Bickslow laughed, leaning back his head as his whole body were trembling.

"Well, yeah obviously! What things?" he managed to say while he was still laughing.

Laxus shrugged and looked at him curious. "None of your business, doll-man." he rushed to tell him.

"Oh yeah I see." Bickslow stopped laughing. "So, it's about a girl." he stated and smirked evilly.

"What?" The blonde man shouted. Maybe, indeed, Bickslow knew what he was troubling him.

"Oh, yes. What's her name?" Bickslow slyly asked as he crossed his arms victoriously.

"Like hell, I am gonna tell ya!" Laxus responded. He was a little amused of their conversation but also anxious. He didn't want to express his feelings yet. Feelings, that he couldn't either explain.

"You better hurry and tell her before you lost her." he heard his friend again. Lost her? No. From what he knew, Lucy was single and she would definitely not leave Fairy Tail. He had plenty of time ahead to find out her feelings about him. He wouldn't just confess to her. He had to be absolutely sure that she was feeling the same way.

"I won't lose her. It's just a matter of time." he stated and heard the steps of his two team-mates approaching.

"So, you are not gonna tell me who is she?" Bickslow begged as her dolls flew around his head.

"No. You'll find out eventually. And forget about our conversation. If you tell this to any one else, the next morning they'll find ou and your little ass-dolls baked." Laxus voiced hardened as he threatened him.

The other mage was tried to swallow. "Aye, captain." he responded and forced a smile. He knew that he would never make angry Laxus. If so, the chances would be against him.

They both stood up and joined the company of Freed and Ever, ready to board to the train which would get them to Fairy Tail.

* * *

A/N **Voilà!** So... did you like it? Let me know. :)

~Chpater 6: The sweetness beneath.

Lucy discovers the sweet side of Laxus and couldn't help but fall in love more with the man.


	6. The sweetness beneath

**Disclaimer: mr. Hiro Mashima, the genius, owns Fairy Tail. **

* * *

-Chapter 6-

The sweetness beneath...

…...his strong facade.

"_I think when you care too much for the other person, you think about him every day, you want to be happy and safe." _Gray's words were kept echoing in her mind. Lucy was heading to the magic shop and then to Fairy Tail. The owner of the shop had informed her that a special and rare key had arrived.

However as much happy she was for finding a new key and broaden her collection, was also confused. Maybe a little bit panicked, too. The mage was now sure that she had feeling for Laxus. Furthermore, she was in love with him. She hadn't experienced these kind of feelings before in her life. Despite her cheerful and loving character and being a novelist, love was a flying butterfly that she could never catch. Not until today. She had heard and read countless stories of two people falling in love and leaving their own fairy tale. She had to admit that frustration and nervousness were piercing her body in the thought that no one had loved her. She had spent hours and hours on her bed crying intensively, hugging her moist pillow, cursing on her loneliness.

But now Laxus was entering into her life. The man was surprisingly overwhelmed her from the first moment. His eyes, a blue sea, she was glad to be drown in. His body, an infinitive pleasure, she was glad to receive and ached for.

Yes, she was in love. Every inch of her body was screaming his name. Lucy wanted him. Although, weakness and self-consciousness were holding her back, back to burst into him, declare her love and kiss him forcefully.

Lucy was smoothly balancing on the edge or the side walk. One moment of distraction or a false step and she would probably find herself from her to toe wet. Her constantly thinking of Laxus was turning her odds against her. She had almost fell twice, so she decided to better continue her walk like most normal people do and leave her acrobatic's tends to the side for the time being.

The blonde young woman was passing through an insanely increasingly horde of people as she was entering deeper to the center of the city. The place was suffocated of people of all ages. Young couples holding hands, children running and yelling while their mothers were tracing them, others were peacefully enjoying a drink with the company of their beloved.

A girl's loud crying got her attention. A little girl, not older than six she presumed, was hysterically sobbing in the corner of the street, curled like a little ball. She seemed sad, like she had lost her mother and was left alone.

Lucy, of course, couldn't leave the poor child alone on the street where any man could take advantage of her. Wildly thoughts were passing by. Kidnaping. Rape. Death.

She took a step forward and stop immediately to the sight in front of her. An incredibly tall blonde man, with the familiar long brown cape was leaned down to the girl smiling. Laxus.

His hand comfortingly touched her little arm as she helped her stood up. The red-haired child was, now, wiping the salty tears on her cheeks with the back of her hand. Her little fingers grabbed Laxus' cloak as she looked up to face him. The blonde man was surprisingly calm and kept soothingly smile to the girl.

Lucy rushed forward to hear what they're talking about. She hide behind some piles of used papper boxes to her height. "My kitten ran away from me." the girl mumbled and she tried to hold back her tears. "And where is your mum?" Laxus calmly asked and he turned his gaze down. His eyes were full of affection, smiling and comforting the young girl in their own way. Lucy had never saw that look of his before. He reminded her of him being a caring sweet father. She chuckled at the thought and focused on the couple in front of her.

"I live over there." the girl pointed with her index finger an apartment close to where they're standing. "My mummy let me play outside with Levi but he disappeared." the child was wearing a green wavy dress, decorated with a pink flowers all over the fabric. Her little feet were covered by a pair of brown thin sandals while her red long hair was pulled up into a pony-tail. She was a beautiful angel, with pale skin, soft features, pink lips and big black vividly eyes.

"I will help you find your cat... what's his name again?" Laxus asked again as he scanned carefully the place in an attempt to find the pet. "Levi." the girl smiled. "I'm Laxus. And your name is, young lady?" the girl giggled to his response. "My name is Cassie, mr. Laxus." she cheerfully stated.

"Okay then Cassie. Do you anything that belongs to your cat?" the man questioned her again. "Um... that." Cassie showcased her small hand, in whom she was holding a black collar with a red bell hanging of it. Its piercievely sound echoed through the craziness of the streets.

Laxus took the collar on his comparatively huge hand, brought it close ot his nose and sniffed it. His dragon-slayer skills was always an advantage for him. Finding the black cat would be a piece of cake. "Mr. Laxus why are you smelling Levi's collar? It's weird." the girl frowned questionably. "Well, I detected his smell and I know where he is know." Laxus said and stared to a small park two blocks farther. "Really?" Cassie happily shouted as she clapped her hands. "Lets go pick him." he hold tightly the red haired girl's hand so they wouldn't separate into the crowd. Lucy immediately slyly followed them, carefull enough not to be seen.

They confronted a big tree, full of green leaves. Its branches were climbing all the way up, making a wooden barrier. The characteristic sound of a cat meowing draw their attention. Lucy horrified saw the black cat, Levi, hooked up tightly on one branch of the tree as its poignant shoutings of help echoed through the park.

Laxus made some steps ahead leaving the girl's hand hanging in the air. She looked dazed as she witnessed Laxus climbing on the tree. On Lucy's faced was also drawn a terrified look. She gulped as she prayed inside for the man not to be fallen down. In spite of his enormous size, Laxus could amazingly climb, almost like a monkey. His moves were quick and steady as he ascended from the bottom of the tree's bark to the beginning of the thick branches. Then, he proceeded by climbing using each time one branch to lift himself up to another, only to climb at the next one. _Laxus, the big monkey... or gorilla. _Lucy laughed loudly but fast enough she hold on her mouth shot. She sighed in relief as she verified the they didn't notice her.

Laxus finally was standing a few inches away from the cat. He stretched his hand in order to catch t while the other was hooked tightly on the branch. However, the small cat was stepped back a few inches. Laxus pouted and tried again. To his response, Levi was threateningly mewed and showed his teeth. The third time the man succeeded of capturing the animal with his hand. He started climbing of the tree while he was holding safely the cat on his chest. He grounded with a loud sound.

Cassie rushed to take back her pet. She began hugging him, squashing him and kissing him over and over again. "I will take you home. Come on." he said and proposed her to start walking by pushing softly her back. "Oh, thank you mr. Laxus so much!" the young girl shouted happily as a big grin appeared on her face. Laxus could not to anything but smile back. Come to think again, that was the first time Lucy saw Laxus brightly smiling. His pink lips was risen to the edges as his white teeth were shown. Laxus looked entirely happy.

They had walking side by side, holding still hands as Lucy was following them a couple of meters back. They stopped outside of the door of the building Cassie had previously mentioned.

The little girl hugged tightly Laxus and squashing the poor cat between their bodies. It was surely a sweet view to watch. Cassie was petite and so short that she could only reach the top of his hips. She was repeatedly thanking still hugging him though. Laxus pound softly her head.

The next moment Cassie with her black cat was closing the door of her house waving at the man. Laxus turned around and started walking through the crowd.

Lucy sighed disappointed when her little show ended up. She decided that it was time to go to the magic store and buy her hereto key.

In her surprise, she kept following Laxus, though. The man was walking in the same direction as her. She gazed around her terrified as sweat started streaming on her forehead.

"You can reveal yourself now, you know." she head the blonde man in front of her saying. She was so confused and focus on her thoughts and how to get out of here that he forgot that he was still ahead of her. Her head hit instantaneously at Laxus hard chest. She gasped horrifies and lifted her head up, locking a moment later her eyes with his.

She couldn't move. Laxus, however, laughed loudly to her reaction. His chest was trembling roughly as he leaned his head back, showing his teeth. Then, his attention got back to the girl beside him.

His eyes were penetrating hers, almost piercing her soul. She loved that colour. Light blue with grey spots splashed randomly. His hot breath was almost hitting her face. She shivered and stepped unwittingly back.

"Are ya a stalker or something, blondie? You keep following me around." he teased her still forcefully eyeing her. "Of course, I'm not!" she said back, frowning after clearly irritated from his comment.

"You are following me. Why?" he asked. But this time his voice was serious. "I-I saw that girl alone and I was ready to help her but you, mr. Good Samaritan, preempted me. So, I decided to follow in case you would hurt the poor child." she stated as she preened, satisfied of her answer.

"Fare enough. But why are you still following me?"he asked again. "I'm not! We seem to head to the same place." she angrily answered him and crossed her arms.

"Ya're going to the magic shop?" one more question, "Yes." a cold respond from her. "Okay, lets walk together then." was his state once again and continued walking. Lucy followed on his heels, staring at his back intensively.

"You're nice." the words split out of her mouth. Laxus turned around surprised to face her. "Was I?" he arrogantly asked again. He enjoyed this with all his heart. He enjoyed teasing Lucy to the fullest.

And Lucy knew that.

"Yes, you were. Like a big brother or something." she calmly said. The blonde woman received the surprise look of Laxus and giggled. "You seemed like a father and his daughter. You're cute together."

"I am not cute, blondie. Don't ever say that again! Have ya seen those big muscles?" the man said and glared back.

"Oh, yes you are. Don't deny have a sweet side beside the "strong and bad Laxus Dreyar." she continued her teasing. Lucy could also tease her. He wouldn't be the only one. She smirked satisfied to his response. "Thanks, I guess..." he mumbled.

"Your welcome." she responded smiling and continued walking beside him.

After a few minutes of saying nothing she looked at him and asked. "Why did you help her?"

"Cassie?" So_, Cassie is her name then,_she thought. "Well, she reminded me of Erza. They have the same hair-colour. And, just so ya know, I couldn't leave her cry. She was only a defenseless child. I am not so brutal as ya think, blondie."

"Well... that makes sense and confirms that you're a sweet boy." she teased him again. Laxus pouted frustrated. "I'm a man."

"Then, a sweet man." she smiled and saw Laxus smirking.

"We're here!" Lucy shouted and looked back at Laxus, who was angrily glaring at her. "Be more quiet, blondie. I've sensitive ears." he said and opened the door but he didn't step inside the shop.

"Coming or not?" he irritatedly asked as he waved for her to enter.

"Oh, look at you mr. Dreyar. Opening the door for a lady." she slyly commented and passed by him. "I have some manners, too." the blonde man calmly responded and closed the door behind him.

"Aw, how sweet." she clapped her hands cheerfully. "Yeah, yeah I get it, I'm sweet. Then, lets fucking buy what we want and go to the guild!" Laxus wildly said.

"Okay, okay. Don't get angry gorilla." she replied and turned to the old man behind the cash register to show her the key.

"What did ya say, blondie?" Laxus yelled.

She, however, spin around and touched with his index finger her lips in order to show him to be quiet. "I'll explain when we'll be out of the store." were her only words once she returned speaking to the old man, fascinated by the key she was holding in her hands.

* * *

_A/N The end. So? Did you like it?_

_Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. I don't know if my story is worth reading and if I continue it... _

_Although, thanks for reading. :)_


	7. The Special Key

-Chapter 7-

The special key

**Lucy's POV**

Gold was shining inside her hand. A gold so bright. The key she was searching for a long time. Finally, she was holding it. The key of fairy. She had heard lots of myths about this specific key. That there's a tiny creature spreading sparkles as it flew. That it's a huge monster, despite the typical idea society had for fairies as little, cute creatures. That it's a woman with wings and a magical wand. Myths that she didn't believe. She hoped that some day would buy that key and found out.

And that day was today.

She eagerly gave the seller the amount of money he asked. It was, indeed, expensive, but it totally worth it. She didn't have to think twice about her decision.

The gold key had engraved a little fairy with spread wings at the edge of it. A fairy she was used to see at the books her mother was reading her. Her petite finger traced the cold material gently, memorizing every curve of it.

Excitement wasn't the right word to express what she felt. She was overwhelmed by the source of magic this special little thing was radiating. It was so powerful. She could already feel it. She squished it one more time tightly as she carefully placed it in her key-pocket.

**Laxu's POV**

Watching her closely playing with the key of hers and smiling so bright, shining like a star in front of his eyes could only make him feel nothing but a warm wave of happiness. At least, that's what he thought it was, happiness. Because being with her, this specific loud and cheerful girl, could only make him happy. He smiled whenever he was close to her.

He didn't pay attention to the precious item inside her hands, but to her face, to soft expression she had, the dimples on her cheeks that were made whenever she smiled, her smile, so big lighting the whole shop, her delicate hands, her thin and fragile body, those golden locks of hers swaying uncountably like a tornado while she was jumping.

It was her. His whole attention was focused on her and her reactions. The ones he was glad to just found out and the ones he hoped he would lucky enough to find in the nearest future.

…

"Ready to go?" he suddenly snapped out of his little world, confused, and looked down to the girl who was grinning him.

"Uhm... yes. Wait a second." he turned around and paid the shop assistant for the communication lacrimas he just bought and as he finished, he followed her.

They got out of the little shop and for once again wandered into the big crowd of the city of Magnolia. Still, her leading their way to the guilt and him following behind, they walked in silence for a couple of minutes.

…

Lucy opened the big brown door of Fairy Tail quickly and burst in, running towards the table of her fellow friends. Laxus, however, had stayed behind, amazed by her aura and childish behavior. He reminded him a lot how Natsu was used to be when he just moved in Fairy Tail, reckless and full of energy.

He afterwards joined his teammates, sitting on his casual spot and bringing his big hands behind his head, his eyes focused on the girl. He tried hard to revert his look, yet he found himself unable to follow his brain's orders. It was like a soft voice inside his head was telling to do the exact opposite of what it was right.

"Catch your eye something interesting?" he heard Bickslow slyly asking him. He weary drifted his gaze over the man sarcastic existence.

"None of your business." he responded dryly. He didn't want to continue this conversation. It was an issue, it mattered only him. His thoughts, his problems.

"Hm. So why you were the blonde's ass?"

In matter of a second he stood up and reached, over the table, for him, grabbing him violently by his shirt. His grip was strong, aggressively dragging him closer.

"What did you say?" his voice was low but still enough to make the mage fear his team leader. No one wanted to get into fights with him. No one, expect this little stupid fire magic boy.

"Laxus, calm down!" Ever creamed as she tried to remove Laxus hands from her teammates shirt, but tremendously failed.

"Okay. Okay. Let's all calm down. Laxus, please... there are also other people here. You don't want to make a scene." Freed was desperately cried in ored to come to his senses. A few monets of silence passed. Strangely silence for Fairy Tail. Every couple of eyes were staring at them, like a hunter looking at his prey. They wanted to witness a fight. Typical behaviour for Fairy Tail guild and his easy-tempered members.

But that moment he saw her. He saw Lucy terrified looking at him. Not Biscklow, not every one else but him. Him and only. She was staring at him deeply. Her brown eyes silently criticizing his actions. Was she disappointed of him? Why was she staring him like a... bad guy?

He instantly let go off the scared man beneath him. He eyed her, his blue eyes slowly wondered at her side. She was still there. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry, yet he couldn't move his feet. He wanted to show that he wasn't the bad guy every one thought and she heard of.

"Laxus" …. "Laxus!" Ever was beside him waving in front of his eyes. He looked down at her.

"What?" he plain responded.

"Do you want anything to drink? Bick and I are gonna bring something from the bar." her cheerful voice was heard again.

"No."

Ever was grabbed Bickslow from his shoulder, pushing forcefully him to the bar. He looked at her direction but she was gone. Before he would know it, she once again was sitting with her friends, laughing at something he couldn't hear. He sat down and stared blankly at the surface of the table, thinking of what he should do. Should he say some thing to her or do nothing?

.

.

.

Couple of days passed with him always trying to keep himself occupied with meaningless jobs. He tried to not think of her and how he reacted so simultaneously. _Think before you act _his old man used to say always. A wise advice he wasn't used of following to the slightest. His body was controlled by his feelings and mostly his anger. Bickslow had called him volcano – one ready to explode - before.

But now he was being called "gorilla". What the hell was going on inside that blonde's mind, he didn't have a clue. It was common for him to expect what the others would say or how they would act. He was always one step ahead, never leaving things on chance. Yet, she was that managed to trick him. And he wasn't so pleased.

Laxus was sitting casually at his team's table at the guilt, drinking his cup of coffee. Ever had joined him long ago, mumbling about her hair and nails and things he wasn't interested in. He was staring at the ceiling at some point when a loud sound brought him back to reality.

Natsu with his little flying friend and Lucy was marching at the hall. They sat down, ordering juices and fish. He eyes were trapped of her presence, staring her deeply. Blond, soft hair, pink little t-shirt, denim mini-shorts, pink boots and at her hips were hanging her precious keys.

She was loosely leaning to the table, playing with her keys and drinking her drink. The boy beside was saying something but Laxus didn't pay attention to him but to her, only.

Suddenly the girl turned and eyes him. She wasn't surprised of him, intensively looking her, but quite peaceful, giving a little smile. He lost the earth beneath his feet. He wasn't able to respond to this little gesture. _How some one smile so beautifully?_ he thought as he kept his eyes locked with hers, wanting this moment to last forever.

"OH MY FAIRY! You got the key. You got the key! Let me see it!" he heard ever screaming from excitement as she was approaching Lucy, jumping all the way there.

His eyes and ears instantly focused on the two of them and their conversation. Needles to say, his dragon slayer skills were helping a lot in moments like this.

Lucy hesitantly offered the key to Ever, not very found of the thought of some one touching her special keys.

"Here..." she mumbled, offering the key with her delicate hands.

Ever grinned satisfied, letting her eyes trace the cold, smooth surface, appreciate its beauty.

She looked up at her. "You know, I've heard some thing about it... Mostly are myths but they have a common things. It said that it's a key of the once most powerful fairies. No body how this creature looks or what specific powers has. The myth also says that once on Earth Land celestial creatures had lived but after the arrive of dragons they almost got extinct. Then, they turned back to the Spirit World, where they first came."

Lucy looked amazed by her story. "I haven't hear that story, ever."

"Well, there are a few who know about this... So, are you going to call the spirit?" she asked.

Lucy, yet, was confused and troubled about what to do. She wanted so badly to call her new spirit and find out what it really was but not in front of every one. She wanted to be alone.

"Uhm... maybe later. I would like some privacy when I'll do this." she stated lowly.

Ever frowned, clearly disappointed from what the blonde said. "Oh, I understand."

She gave the key back and headed back where Laxus was sitting.

"That blond girl..." Ever said as she took place beside him, crossing her legs and arms in irritation.

Laxus chuckled, enjoying her rejection. Some times could be such a diva, taking _no_ for answer.

"Oh come on, Ev, I'm sure you'll have a chance to see this _so interesting _spirit." he said as he patted her back, comforting her. She, however, slapped his hand. "I'm not in the mood for your little sarcastic jokes, Laxus."

"You better leave her alone. You know her." Freed consulted him as he placed some drinks on the table.

"Yes." he only responded, taking one drink and putting his headphones on, letting the loud music drift him away from reality and relax.


End file.
